


control.

by suchsweetpain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, First Time, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Underage Drinking, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchsweetpain/pseuds/suchsweetpain
Summary: sam is used to dean always taking on the role of a parent and bossing him around, but sometimes he gets tired of being told what to do. finally, one night when his brother gets drunk enough, sam sees an opportunity to be the one in control and he takes itsam is 14 and dean is 16.sorry for typos if any.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 25





	control.

Dean eagerly rushed into the kitchen and swung open the fridge without even so much as taking off his shoes or backpack before doing so. The nights where dad wasn't home were always the best, it gave him the opportunity to drink as much as he wanted because the old man never noticed anyways. Sam strolled in a few minutes after him, shrugging off his backpack and sitting at the kitchen table watching as his older brother popped the cap off of a beer bottle and let it hit the ground. "You hungry?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm fine I'll just make a sandwich later."

"You need to eat when it's dinner time," Dean told him sternly. "Just tell me what you want, I'll make it for you."

"Can I have a beer?" 

"Are you crazy?" Dean shook his head and turned to close the fridge. "Fine, don't eat. I'm going to watch tv, do your homework."

Sam just rolled his eyes. God, he loved his brother but anytime dad was gone sam tried way too hard to take care of him. At first, it was kind of sweet but now Sam can't stand to be alone with Dean for more than a night. Sadly, they didn't know just how long their dad would be gone this time. Each time he left, they prepared for him to never come back so it wouldn't come as a shocker.

He didn't want to start any fights, so he took put his backpack on the kitchen table and started to do his homework like he was told.

He tried to focus, but ended up watching Dean as he lazily sipped his drink until it was empty and effortlessly popped the top off of the next one.

Sam's eyes trailed down from his brothers face, to his chest, to his legs and so-forth. Embarrasing, yet steamy thoughts started to fill his mind.

He wanted to get Dean back for all the times he bossed him around, He wanted to show him that he could be in charge too.

Sam lingered on these thoughts too long and his pants started to get tighter.

Five minutes later, Dean came in, clearly tipsy, but had a newly opened bottle in his hand.

"Aw come on Dean," Sam groaned stretching back in his chair as he rubbed his face. "Do you have to get like this everytime?"

"Shut up," He slurred. "I just came to help you with your homework."

"I dont need help Dean, go to sleep."

"You cant tell me what to do Sammy, I'm older than yoooou," Dean sang.

Sam rolled his eyes, since dean was out of it fighting back would have no consequences. "You arent acting like the oldest, so im not going to treat you that way. Go to bed."

"Whoa, little Sammy's got some balls on him."

Sam smirked, it was a borderline evil expression, and he flashed it directly at Dean. "Do you want to play a game?"

"Game?" Dean leaned onto the table.

"Let me be in charge for one night, and we'll see who's better at it."

Dean smirked back, he loved challenges. "Okay, fine. You're in charge tonight Sammy."

"That means you have to do whatever I say, no questions, and no complaining."

"Yeah yeah okay, how hard could this be? You're not scary at all."

Sam nodded quietly as if he took this as a challenge. He stood up from the table and went and grabbed a glass bottle out of the fridge.

Dean just watched as his little brother popped the cap off with the edge of the counter and came towards him.

"Sit," Sam pulled out a chair.

"What?"

"Sit down."

Dean rolled his eyes and sat in the chair, almost immdiately Sam pulled his head back using his hair and forced his mouth open before pouring hard liquor down Dean's throat.

Dean barely managed to swallow it without choking. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"No questions," Sam smacked his face lightly. Dean shuttered, he wasnt sure if he was angry or excited but it was probably both.

"Sam-"

"Get on your knees," He demanded.

"What, Why?" Dean asked, only to be slapped again this time a bit harder. He slid off the chair and got down on his knees.

"Show me your pretty eyes Dean."

Feeling a little embarrased, Dean slowly raised his head and made eye contact with his little brother who towered over him. 

Sam undid his belt slowly and pulled down his clothing before standing in front of Dean, "Open."

It took a minute, but Dean finally obeyed, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Sam smiled and praised him, "Oh Good boy."

Dean looked away, but his face turned red and that told it all. Sam yanked his hair once again, this time shoving his dick down his throat as he pulled.

"Fuck," Sam moaned at the feeling. Slowly he started to push and pull Dean's head, going as fast or as slow as he wanted.

Dean drooled and tried to keep up and remember to breathe, but the throbbing in his pants was making it even harder to concentrate.

Sam came down his throat without warning and pushed his brother off of him. "Swallow," He commanded.

"S-Sammy-" He panted.

"Hmm, I think I want a new nickname," Sam smirked again. He wrapped his hand around Deans throat and laid him back on the table. "Call me Daddy, Dean. I want to hear you say it."

"I-Im not saying that."

Sam managed to sneak a hand into Deans' underwear and slowly began to rub his throbbing dick. 

"O-Oh shit Sammy, faster."

"Nuh-uh baby boy, its my night, you have to listen to get what you want."

Dean groaned. There was no way in hell he was going to call Sam that, he had a better idea. 

He started to move his hips slightly up and own making Sam go faster like he wanted, but of course he was caught.

Sam pulled him off the table by his hair. "You aren't going to listen, are you?" He forced Deans pants down to his ankles and rubbed at his pretty pink entrance.

He didn't care to prep him since Dean didn't want to cooperate, he pressed into him slowly and gently, then kept going until he was pressing against Dean's prostate.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he let out a sound of sheer pleasure and pain. 

"Move faster Sammy," he demanded as his brother pulled in and out of him at the pace of molasses while kissing and biting on his neck.

"Not until you ask nicely."

"Please, Sammy go faster."

"Thats still not right babyboy," He decided to give him some incentive by slamming into him.

"Holy fuck, Daddy please fuck me harder," Dean basically screamed and kicked his feet.

Sammy finally gave him what he wanted, moving in and out of him at a rapid pace making his brother lose all sense of reality.

They came at the same time, leaving them panting, sweating, and entwined with each other.

"I like when you're in charge," Dean smiled weakly.


End file.
